Imdo 'Mupos
Imdo 'Mupos is a Sangheili data miner. Born in 2531, 'Mupos has risen above his age to become one of the greatest miners in his trade, assembling a network of contacts and amassing enough information to rival those of the profession's founders. Unfortunately, 'Mupos' success and unconventional occupation have produced un-looked for results; he has been alienated from his family and the rest of Sangheili society, and is shunned and disliked by many humans, most of whom still find it difficult to trust Sangheili only a scant decade after the end of a genocidal war led, for the most part, by the Sangheili. Biography Early Life 'Mupos was born on Sangheilios in 2531. As with most young Sangheili males of the time, 'Mupos did not know his father, but most of his uncles and other males of the 'Mupos clan were career military who had served throughout the whole of the Great War. As was reasonable, it was assumed that 'Mupos would follow this path. However, 'Mupos never felt inclined towards the military in any greater sense than the sheer idolizing of soldiers at a young age, common to many young males in a martially-inclined society. He only served in the military for six years after turning seventeen, the customary age for young Sangheili males to begin formal military service. Despite his lack of traditional Sangheili virtues such as strength and height, 'Mupos displayed a fascination with knowledge and learning that made him the love of his instructors when he began school. However, he would often become frustrated with the curriculum, which he felt to be far too basic for him. He was soon accelerated two grade levels, where he found himself uncomfortable with the older students, many of whom resented his intelligence and would use their superior physicality to put him down in physical exercises. 'Mupos became further withdrawn and devote himself almost obsessively to his studies. After the war 'Mupos' military career was spent almost entirely in intelligence, which gave him early training for his civilian profession. However as soon as the war ended, the need for a strong special operations branch for counter-pirate operations became apparent, and funding for intelligence was cut. 'Mupos took the opportunity to resign his commission in 2554 and turned to the civilian sector. Entering the trade Aperture Science Tracking FORWARD 'Mupos was hired by the Separatist government to track down what they believed to be a covert UNSC military team responsible for the deaths of thirteen Sangheili suspected of selling arms to the Loyalists. After learning the identity of one of the soldiers, 'Mupos discovered that a human journalist, Annabelle Scherer, was also interested in the soldier for her own reasons. The two formed a short-lived alliance. Personality 'Mupos displays many of the characteristics of one afflicted with a Napoleon complex. Shorter in stature than many of his peers on Sangheilios, 'Mupos prefers to work and live among humans, where his shorter-than-average height is far less noticeable. He often augments these overcompensating attempts with public and private flaunting of his wealth. References Category:Sangheili